


Bloodstains

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: (kinda), Blood, Brothers, Family Feels, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, Whump, it's just a couple a soft boys okie, jackie is a great big brother, jj has a fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: "Mm. Wha?" Jackie winced against the flood of light in his room, groaning into his pillow. "Whay'uwant?"He blinked rapidly, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion, and fought against the fog of sleep as best he could. "'Ello?" Silence. He cracked his eyes open wearily. Leaning against his door-frame was JJ, looking about as ready to pass out as Jackie felt. "J'mie? Whassup?"The speech slide that flickered into existence wavered and glitched, letters fuzzy.Jackie? Cold.





	Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'don't look at it'.

"Mm. Wha?" Jackie winced against the flood of light in his room, groaning into his pillow. "Whay'uwant?"

He blinked rapidly, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion, and fought against the fog of sleep as best he could. "'Ello?" Silence. He cracked his eyes open wearily. Leaning against his door-frame was JJ, looking about as ready to pass out as Jackie felt. "J'mie? Whassup?"

The speech slide that flickered into existence wavered and glitched, letters fuzzy.  _Jackie? Cold._

Jackie allowed himself a full second of confusion before his 3AM brain understood - he yawned and opened his arms, letting JJ stumble over to the bed and fall into them. Jamie was shaking - from cold or some other reason, he wasn't sure - and clung tightly to his older brother's shirt with an uncharacteristic hesitancy.

That was when he realized JJ wasn't cold, not at all. No - even through his little brother's shirt (and what looked to be Chase's 'missing' sweater) he could feel the burn of feverish skin and the damp feeling of cooled sweat. He lifted a hand to palm JJ's forehead, only to find the same warmth. "Hey, bud. You feelin' okay?"

A small shake of the head buried in his shoulder. Eh. Maybe he'd sleep it off? "You wanna stay here tonight?"

An equally-small nod. Jackie cracked a smile, before frowning again. "Aw, one of us has to go turn off the light." JJ squirmed off Jackie to burrow into the pillows, pleading look in his eyes, and Jackie rolled his own. "Ugh, fine. Don't steal all the blankets."

JJ stole all the blankets.

***

He was so, so cold. He'd never felt cold down to his very core like this before - no matter how he twisted and turned and shivered under all the blankets he couldn't seem to find any relief.

His hands found Jackie's arm somewhere in the blankets, and shook it with all the strength he could muster.  _Jackie._ The other mumbled something, huffed, and rolled to his other side. JJ whined, upset - he needed to get warm! And he wasn't quite sure how, but surely Jackie would know. He shook Jackie again, but his hand slipped from Jackie's shoulder to brush his neck accidentally.

Jackie shot upright, breath caught in his throat. "J?" He blinked, and the sharp look in his eyes faded as he looked down at the other, still curled up amongst a sea of blankets. "You good?"

He shook his head as much as he could without his vision going spotty.  _Cold._

Jackie checked his temperature again, anticipating only a slight fever and a warm JJ plastered to his side for the few hours of sleep they had left, but to his surprise - and concern - JJ's fever had risen. He cursed softly under his breath and got up to tear the blankets back. "Up you get-" He tugged the younger to his unsteady feet, grunting as JJ swayed into his side. 

He all but carried JJ to the bathroom, hissing as he flicked the light on and his eyes were assaulted for the second time in hours. His eyelids were heavy against the light but he managed to settle JJ on the toilet lid all the same, JJ cupping one shaking hand over his eyes to watch Jackie fumble with the bath faucet. "C'mon, we gotta get you in here - can you take off your sweater 'n pants? Shirt, too."

The water had only rushed noisily from the faucet for a few seconds before a shuffle behind him had Jackie pivoting on his knees. "J?" The younger was on his hands and knees on the cool bathroom floor, tears welling up in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

 _Fell. Can't stand up. Everything looks...float-y._ JJ rubbed at his face, eyes sad and pitiful only to widen once landing on his hand. He jolted back instantly, the tears returning full force as he panicked. His lungs heaved and his vision swam - in the crease of his palm an ugly, weeping wound carved its way from one edge of his hand to the other. He couldn't suppress the way he started trembling, feeling rather close to passing out, but he couldn't seem to look away from all that  _blood._

"J! Jamie!" A firm hand found his wrist, the other hand pressing a wad of toilet paper to the cut. "It's just a cut, it's fine-" He trailed off into enthusiastic cursing. "See? Look, it's done bleeding, you're okay." Jackie peeled away the toilet paper, the red stain spreading across it still wet.

A new gush of blood poured from the wound, and if JJ could scream, he most definitely would've. Normally, he was fine with blood, but here, sitting on the bathroom floor and delirious with fever, nothing seemed worse than the way the awful, dark red caught the harsh bathroom lights, or the way it dripped from the edges of the wound to puddle on the floor, or the way the puddle seemed to widen and widen and widen -

Jackie held JJ's hand still with careful hands, toilet paper discarded on the spotless bathroom floor. The cut had stopped bleeding after depositing a few drops of the stuff on the toilet paper, and it barely stretched the distance between JJ's fingers, but the younger ego's eyes were still alight with panic and if his breathing was anything to go by, he was petrified. "Hey, JJ. Hey-" He tapped the other's chin, causing JJ's teary blue eyes to snap to Jackie's own calm ones. "It isn't bleeding anymore. It's fine, bud."

 _No! No, no-_ He sobbed silently. _It won't stop - it won't stop bleeding, there's so much blood..._

"Don't look at it! Jamie, c'mon, don't look at it. Just keep looking at me, okay? We gotta get your temp down, and it'll stop, alright?" A feeble nod. "I'll help you get in, just keep pressing this-" He plucked the toilet paper wad from the floor, ignoring the tiny smear of red it left behind. "-to your hand."

He supported JJ as the other shakily rose to his feet, and Jackie kept murmuring assurances as he guided JJ's sweater and shirt over his head. The pants were quick to join them on the bathroom floor, and it was a matter of moments before he had his feverish little brother sitting (it was much too early in the morning to add the risk of JJ slipping and falling, so sitting it was) under a steady stream of lukewarm water. Safe to say the toilet paper didn't last long under the deluge, but JJ seemed to calm as long as the wound was covered so Jackie, perched on the side of the tub, took JJ's hand and held it.

Tired blue eyes peered up at him from under a fringe of soaking-wet hair. JJ let out a long exhale before his eyes drifted shut and he listed in one direction to rest his head against the side of Jackie's knee. Jackie's free hand found his brother's hair, and he let his own eyes close. "I'm here, okay? We'll just sit here a while."

A gentle tap against his leg. He looked down to see JJ holding up his hand, middle and ring finders bent down to his palm with his thumb, index, and pinkie fingers extended.  _I love you._

He smiled, huffing out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Love you too, J."

**Author's Note:**

> fever + countertop corners = not safe for hands


End file.
